Beds
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: There are five beds in the loft...Casey likes them all. Slash RJ/Casey, five things story.


Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: So, this is, a lot of things. First, it's my first SLASH story. Second, I blame that on StarHawk (*Andrea) because she made my default Jungle Fury to be RJ/Casey. Third: This was inspired by an answer to a question that I took as a challenge. Hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

Casey still couldn't believe he was waking up with RJ. It was like a dream, but better. He rested his head on his lover's chest and listened to his heart. "Good morning," RJ murmured.

"The best," Casey said, lifting his head to smile at him.

"Sleep well?"

"I, uh, yeah," Casey replied. He pushed himself up to kiss RJ, "but I wasn't thinking about the sleeping part."

"Hey RJ," Theo began, "oh god! Couldn't you have shut the door, at least?" Booted feet rushed away and a door slammed.

Casey grinned, "Well, we traumatized Theo. Who's next?"

RJ flipped him onto his back, "The only person I want to think about is you."

Five minutes later, the door slammed shut and Dom called out, "Thin walls, guys, we don't need the sound track!"

* * *

"Hey," Casey said as RJ came in.

"Hot chocolate?" RJ offered.

"Thanks," Casey replied, accepting the travel mug quietly.

"May I?" RJ asked, pushing the hammock lightly.

"If you can," Casey replied.

RJ carefully slipped in behind Casey, pressing his lips against the younger man's shoulder before drawing a blanket over them. "It's ok, you know. The sun will be back."

Casey smiled tightly, "It's not the sun."

"The battle?" RJ asked, draping his arm over Casey's chest.

"Yeah." Casey said, leaning back against RJ.

"It didn't go as badly as you think. We're all here, bruised, but in one piece, and we destroyed the monster. That sounds like a victory to me." RJ shifted his arm to cradle the pillow under both their heads.

"I just, I wish I hadn't lost it out there." Casey mused, and then sipped the hot chocolate.

"Next time, you won't." RJ reassured him, hugging him tightly.

A click and a flash made the pair look up. Lily was leaning against the door with a camera and a smile, "Sorry, you just look so cute, I couldn't resist." She said with a wink.

"RJ, hold this," Casey murmured, passing back the hot chocolate. As soon as the cup was in RJ's hand, Casey deftly rolled out of the hammock and charged down the hall after a laughing Lily.

* * *

"Casey," Lily said, shaking her friend, "Casey wake up."

Casey jerked and looked at her, "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just, this is my room." Lily replied.

"Oh, that's why it smelled so good," Casey said, stretching as he sat up. "Sorry, I was just tired."

"It's all right, but why didn't you just go to RJ's room, it's not that far." Lily said, settling on the bed beside him.

Casey shrugged and leaned slightly against Lily, "RJ likes to wake me up," he murmured sleepily, "if I'm not in there, he doesn't."

"Oh," Lily said, and hugged him, "finish your nap then."

"Thanks," Casey said and curled up in the bed again.

Lily was amused to note that Casey returned from time to time to nap on her bed, usually when she was working and he was not. When RJ showed up curled up with him, however, she had to break out the camera, because RJ and Casey together, were just cute.

Then she got Dom to help her get them out of her bed and back in their own.

***

"Casey, what are you doing?" Theo asked.

"I was trying to meditate," Casey said, opening his eyes and regarding the other ranger.

"Yes, but why were you on my bed?" Theo replied, in that calm-but-I-really-want-to-strangle-you voice.

"It's too noisy in the main room, the RJ's room has RJ in it most of the time, and that's distracting, Lily's bed is too soft, I wind up sleeping. Your bed is perfect, it's like a rock." Casey paused, "How can you sleep on this thing anyway?"

"I prefer a firm mattress," Theo said. "Please, leave."

Casey sighed, "All right." He got up and glanced around, "You know, I guess it's true."

"What's true?" Theo asked carefully.

"A clean and neat living place is usually the sign of a deranged mind." Casey replied as he circled Theo. Once he had a clear shot at the door, he bolted, laughing.

A few weeks later, Lily, camera in hand, found Casey and Theo on Theo's bed, meditating. After the camera clicked, Theo cracked an eye, "If you can't beat them," Lily said softly with a giggle. Theo rolled his eyes, and then closed them again.

* * *

Shrieks of laughter echoed through the loft, interspersed by incoherent shouts and the words, "No, stop, RJ!"

Dom wandered down the hall to his room, and had to grin as Casey turned the tables on RJ, flipping him and running his fingers down RJ's sides, the most sensitive part of RJ. After watching for a few minutes as the two vied for dominance, he turned around and headed back to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "If any clothes come off, you best hope I don't catch you."

The second time, Dom didn't realize they were in his bed until he saw them. This time, the pair was wrestling, with something between them. "Give it back," Casey growled.

"No," RJ replied as he rolled Casey onto his back.

"Hey…" Dom began, only to trail off as the struggling pair went from the bed to the floor with a loud thud.

The bottle they had been fighting over flew out of their hands and rolled to a stop at Dom's feet. He looked at it in amusement and then back at his friends. "TMI, guys, TMI."

The third time, Dom was asleep when something large and heavy landed on his legs. From the laughter, and the thumps, someone was being beaten with a large, but light object. Dom twisted slightly and looked over his shoulder. Casey, with a manic grin, was pounding RJ with a pillow while RJ tried to block with his own pillow while laughing.

"RJ," Dom said, calmly.

"Yes?" RJ asked.

"Why, exactly, are you freaks on my bed, _again?"_ Before RJ or Casey could formulate an answer, Dom attacked a pillow in each hand.


End file.
